


Imagine

by goldenbane



Series: thank you, next Malec one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (not really though), Bottom Alec, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Series, Slice of Life, Smut, Songfic, Teasing, Top Magnus, based off of a song, day in the life, soft boyfriends, something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenbane/pseuds/goldenbane
Summary: Magnus glances over at Alec, his beautiful and expressive golden green eyes sending Alec an amused look and he immediately blushes at being caught in his non so subtle staring. An easy smile makes its way onto Magnus’ face though, and unconsciously, a small smile tugs at Alec’s lips in return.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything worth posting in a while so please be gentle lol  
> Should I continue with this series?  
> Also : listen to Imagine by Ariana Grande while reading for a better experience :))

Alec felt his heart beating excitedly as he slipped into the black sleek car that his mind had long since associated with Magnus. The door was barley closed before he was being pulled into a bruising kiss by his beautiful boyfriend, to which Alecs body responded instantaneously, taking no time at all to melt into the kiss, like he seemed to do every time the other mans lips met his. It’s not like he could really be blamed though because well- It was Magnus. All to soon, Magnus pulled back, causing Alec to chase after his lips, accompanied by a whine that, if asked later, Alec would definitely deny. Magnus didn’t seem to mind though as he only stared at Alec with a soft look of adoration in his eyes

“Later” was all he said, leaning in and placing one more quick kiss on Alec’s pouting mouth before turning and setting the car in motion. Alec propped his chin up on his open palm as he observed Magnus while he drove. He loved watching Magnus drive, he navigated through the Brooklyn streets with such ease and grace that it was rather captivating. Magnus’ car, was something Alec had fallen in love with over the year they’d been together, because, it was like their own space, always a safe bubble to take them wherever they wanted to go. It always smelled like Magnus and not to mention the many memories and.. fits of passion that had occurred over the months in said car. 

Magnus glances over at Alec, his beautiful and expressive golden green eyes sending Alec an amused look and he immediately blushes at being caught in his non so subtle staring. An easy smile makes its way onto Magnus’ face though and unconsciously, a small smile tugs at Alec’s lips in return. 

They make it home- well technically Magnus’ loft but, to Alec, it has become home so naturally that he couldn’t even bring himself to question it. Once inside he and Magnus fall into their comfortable routine, Magnus heading into the bathroom to remove his makeup and start a bath for himself while Alec orders the pad Thai. Once everything is ordered Alec makes his way to their bedroom and changes into baggy sweats and a loose t shirt before heading to the bathroom where Magnus is. The sight that awaits him takes his breath away, literally and figuratively because- there sits Magnus, eyes closed, face relaxed,body covered up to his chest in bubbles, his face free of makeup, making him look softer and younger, less intense, his hair was free of product, looking especially soft and silky falling around his face and to top everything off, a wine glass was dangling precariously from his finger tips. Everything about Magnus exuded beauty, confidence and when he was like this, he radiates this softness. It was a softness that made Alec’s heart flutter because he was the only one who got to see Magnus like this, so..relaxed and open and..vulnerable. Alec takes the opportunity to take a picture using one of the Polaroid cameras he always leaves around the place for moments like this- moments when things felt so domestic and regular that it made Alec’s heart flutter with adoration.  
*click* *click* *click*  
He honestly could’ve stood staring and photographing his beautiful Adonis of a boyfriend all day, and he maybe would have if Magnus hadn’t opened his eyes just then, his golden green eyes looking so much softer and wider- in an innocent sort of way- without his usual line of kohl around them.  
*click* *click* *click*  
Magnus sent Alec a playful look, staring at him through the cameras lens,, effectively making Alec drop the camera from his eyes because- by the angel Magnus could really disarm a man with just a look-

“Are you just going to stand there staring? Or... are you going to come touch?” Magnus said with a challenging smirk before he swiftly stood up, in all his naked glory, his body glistening from the water as the suds slowly dripped down his body. The sight of Magnus like this forced a choked sound out of Alec, making the blood in his body rush straight to his dick “Kiss me and take off your clothes”

And honestly? Who was Alec to deny Magnus of what he wanted. Alec places the camera back down before closing the distance between him and his gorgeous boyfriend with a few long strides, immediately bringing Magnus in for a hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and lifting him up before heading straight for their bed.  
—-

By the time Magnus pulled out of Alec he was positively spent and wasn’t thinking of going anywhere anytime soon, which well, wasn’t exactly an uncommon feeling after he and Magnus had been in the throughs of passion. Although Magnus had pulled out of him, he was still lying on top of him, face buried in Alec’s neck, his soft breaths tickling the space there. They laid like that while they basked in the after glow of the orgasms, both of their breathing slowly returning to normal. Alec let his fingers trace invisible circles on the soft skin of Magnus’ back softly as they laid there, until Magnus decided to roll half heartedly off of him, leaving their bed and returning with a damp cloth to clean both of them off. Immediately Alec found himself missing the warmth and weight of his boyfriend and he felt his lips form a pout. Magnus let out one of the softest laughs ever as he noticed Alec’s expression and made quick work of cleaning Alec and himself before he slid back in their bed and pulled Alec flush against him. 

“Come here” was all he said and Alec let out a satisfied hum before nuzzling into Magnus’ neck, the warmth of his embrace making him feel completely safe.

“I love how my face fits perfectly in your neck” Alec murmurs so softly that Magnus would’ve thought he imagined it if it weren’t for Alec’s reddening ears giving away at his embarrassment for saying such a thing. Magnus let’s out a soft laugh and runs his fingers through Alec’s raven curls “I love it too” 

At this Alec lift his face to look at Magnus, their noses bumping due to their closeness. Alec let out a soft breath 

“I love you” 

Alec marvels at the way Magnus’ face seems to light up at those three words, bringing Alec in for another sweet kiss, and it was almost like he was declaring his love in that way. Before the kiss could escalate any farther though, there was a knock on the door that had them pulling apart.

“That- must be our food” Magnus stated, pecking Alec’s lips with a quick kiss before he murmured “be right back” 

Alec watched with undisguised love and amusement as he watched Magnus depart from their bed, the tan skin of his toned back was covered in prominent red lines that were no doubt the result of Alec clawing at Magnus’ back as he pounded into him. The thought of Magnus being marked up by him made Alec a lot more proud then he wanted to admit to. Embarrassed at his thoughts Alec groaned. How was it still this hard for him to control himself around Magnus, it was like even after a year Alec felt especially lucky and proud to have someone as beautifully perfect as Magnus want him. His trance was broken when Magnus pulled his silk robe over his body, effectively breaking Alec’s view with his handiwork. Magnus haphazardly tied the robe before dashing out of their room to retrieve their food. Alec groaned again, rolling over and burying his head in the pillow to hide the blush that was no doubt covering his cheeks at his previous train of thought. And that’s how he stayed until Magnus came back with the food, rather quickly at that. Magnus smiles when he walked back in a saw his Alexander with his head buried in the pillow, the only thing giving him away was his reddened ears. 

“Alexanderrrr” Magnus purrs as he approaches the bed placing the food on the bedside dresser before he climbs back onto said bed 

“Hmm?” Came Alecs muffled response, drawing another amused laugh from Magnus because- damnit, was Alexander even allowed to be this cute? Especially after what they’d just done

“Really Alexander? Are you really embarrassed?” Magnus said in astonishment, “Not even 10 minutes ago you were literally begging me to fuck you into the mattress-“

Alec let out what sounded like something in between a embarrassed squeak and groan, “Magnussssss”

“Alexanderrrrr” Magnus said in the same whining tone Alec had and poked his boyfriends naked side, “what? It’s true, and if I remember distinctly your exact words were- mmf” Magnus was cut off when suddenly he had an armful of Alec, pushing him back until he was lying flat on his back and- gosh what a sight Alexander was right then. The blankets that had previously covering most of the younger boy had fallen away, now bunched around his waist and his defined torso was on display, the red hickeys Magnus had possessively made in the height of passion were standing out with prominence against Alexanders pale skin, making a trail all the way up to his beautiful neck. His blue eyes were trained on Magnus with a sort of soft glare that had no heat behind it and his soft pink lips held a pout, making his over expression only seem more like a petulant child then anything else. It was only made more adorable when it was accompanied by the soft blush upon his cheeks and his mussed hair. To everyone else, Alec was all sharp lines and intimidation but... to Magnus, he was soft curves and unbidden shyness, he was both parts light and dark, he was..an enigma in Magnus’ eyes and apart of him felt honored to know that he was the only one able to see his beautiful Alexander so open and completely stripped down.

“Magnus it’s not my fault- it’s impossible to have a filter when you have me like that” Alec wines with a deeper blush, which only results in a breathless chuckle from Magnus as he fondly shakes his head at Alec

“So it’s my fault then?” Magnus asks in jest

“Its totally your fault” Alec mutters with such an adorable pout that all Magnus cant do is laugh affectionately before he sits up, circling his arms aroundAlecs waits, their chests now pressed together. Magnus’ heart flutters when Alec leans forward immediately brushing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. 

“Let’s eat now my love”


End file.
